


Power Swap

by bluelove22



Series: Solangelo Stories [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Hades, Camp Half-Blood, Fluff, Humor, Power Swap, healing nico, raise the dead will, shadows will, shining nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelove22/pseuds/bluelove22
Summary: When Apollo's punishment is being stripped of his title as one of the twelve Olympians, Hades, Nico, Will, and the rest of the demigods get a surprise. Spheres of power/powers switch! Some suggestive themes. Solangelo. One-shot. *cross-posted from fanfiction.net*





	Power Swap

**Author's Note:**

> So this randomly popped into my head one day and I could not let the idea go. It's just too funny of a scenario not to write. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.

The demigods in Camp Half-blood waited anxiously after the Second Titan War for some word from Olympus. It worried not only the campers but Chiron as well that the gods were still silent. Children of Apollo were especially uneasy, for after hearing from the Seven that Apollo was going to be punished for his part in the war Zeus might do something to them in turn.

Be that as it may, absolutely no one expected to wake up one morning to find the children of Apollo had lost their powers over healing, archery, song, and much more. They definitely didn't foresee them raising the dead on accident, controlling shadows, or anything else that could only be done by a child of Hades when they found this out and panicked.

"Calm down!" Chiron shouted at the children of Apollo, those of which he'd just expelled from the infirmary while other campers helped dispatch the several skeletons they'd accidentally conjured.

Nearly every camper was now in front of the Big House, which was connected to the infirmary, confused at why Apollo's kids were having power trouble. It had never been heard of for a demigod to just lose their powers and then gain those of another god. It should have been impossible.

Then again, demigods often managed the impossible.

"Will," the centaur turned to the cabin leader, "explain."

Running a trembling hand though his disheveled blond hair, the out of commission healer told those listening about how his cabin woke up that morning like normal. They went to check on those in the infirmary to take care of things for the day before going to breakfast just as they always did. While most of his siblings took care of storage and other remedial jobs, Kayla, Austin, and he himself took to caring for a few campers that had been injured pretty badly in the game of capture the flag two days before.

"But when I tried to heal them," Will said with a frown, "the shadows in the room started crawling up the wall! At first I thought it was Nico playing a prank on me, but…"

"From there  _he_  started freaking out," Kayla added while pointing to a sheepish looking Austin. "Everyone else in the infirmary followed suit. Suddenly skeletons were popping up from the ground, the walls starting freezing, and the patients were screaming. Will told all of us to get out just when you heard the commotion and ordered us out yourself."

Chiron nodded in approval. "Wise thinking, Will. It's better for members of the Athena and Demeter cabin to look after things until we figure this out."

From where Will stood in front of the trainer of heroes, he noticed Annabeth raise her hand for permission to speak. Beside her Jason and Percy were whispering while Piper listened to them.

"I think I know what's happening. It's just a guess," the daughter of Athena said, "but from the clues we have it makes sense."

"You're thinking the children of Apollo have the powers of Hades, correct?" Chiron asked.

Annabeth nodded. "Yes, but it's not just that. I'm thinking Zeus punished Apollo by striping him of his Olympian title. In doing so he needed to replace Apollo, and I think he picked Hades to do this."

"Wait a minute," Clarisse spoke up from the crowd. "You're telling me Apollo and Hades switched domains, powers, and all that jazz?"

"Yes, I do. Since they did that means their children are affected by their new spheres of influence as well."

Suddenly Percy gasped, looking both horrified and on the verge of laughter at the same time. Beside him Jason face-palmed so hard it left a pink mark on his forehead.

"Um," the son of Poseidon said tentatively, "if they have Hades' powers that means the children of Hades have Apollo's powers, doesn't it?"

The campers thought this over before Connor and Travis Stoll burst into laughter.

"That means Nico di Angelo—," Connor crowed.

"—is now the son of the sun god!" Travis finished.

Not a minute later of chattering did the spot a few yards away from Chiron shimmer. There in a patch of sunlight tumbled out a mortified son of Hades, whose appearance startled those around him.

"What in the name of my father is going on?" He yelled when he pushed himself off the ground, his fingertips glowing with healing magic he wasn't trying to use. "And why do I look like this?"

Will tried not to faint as he took in Nico's appearance. His skin had a healthy Italian olive green tint to it, all paleness gone. His clothes no longer hung off him but fit him well. It was like he'd filled out or gained a bit of healthy weight back. The bags under his eyes were gone and he looked more alive than he'd been since he'd come to camp when he was ten.

"Holy Hera," Will muttered under his breath, "you're hot."

Nico glared at him for saying this aloud, a hand going to his hip.

"And I wasn't before? Some kind of boyfriend you are, Solace. Now somebody tell me what the Hecate is going on! Why are my hands glowing?"

After explaining the situation once more, Will showing him how to stop using his powers while he in turn told them how to control theirs, Nico finally calmed down a little. There was still a scowl on his face but he wasn't as frantic or angry as before. However, just as Chiron was telling everyone to go about their day until he could try to contact Olympus again, a terrified look passed over his face.

"Oh my gods, are we going to be like this forever?"

"Look on the bright side," Percy said with a grin as he swung an arm around his shoulders. "Get it? Bright side because your powers—"

"I will end you with or without my original powers, Jackson."

Will frowned. "I can't call you Death Boy right now because that's currently me. I'll call you sunshine until further notice, okay?"

Nico groaned. "The fates must really enjoy messing with my life."

"Mine as well, son."

Turning at the familiar voice of his father, his jaw dropped. What had Zeus done?

Campers that hadn't left yet stared in awe at the god before them. Hades was in a cloak similar to his own, but instead of black it was colors of a sunrise or sunset. Light flickered around him that changed his appearance an ominous quality rather than the dark and frightening one he was used to. Without the souls of the damned in his cloak the only thing intimidating about him was the amounts of power rolling off him and his death glare (which he had obviously passed on to Nico).

"Father?" Nico said before gaining his bearings and bowing before him like he always did. "You're…"

"Colorful? No matter how much I will my cloak to turn black it keeps turning either bright yellow or some variation like this. As if it was not enough trouble to run the Underworld, but because of my idiot brother that fool Apollo has taken my place on the throne! He is driving Persephone mad down there now that he's gotten over the fact his cloak is made of tortured souls and the screaming from the fields of Punishment can be tuned out. The worst part was when he realized he could order skeletons to dance."

"I would pay to see that," Will stage whispered to Nico, who smiled slightly.

"That sounds… bad." Nico offered lamely after a moment. "It's pretty messed up here too. Will and his siblings have the powers I had and now I have theirs. That means Hazel and the Roman Apollo kids have switched too."

Hades nodded, glaring at the way the light curved around his form.

"I was on my way to Olympus to berate Zeus for such a horrible decision. There is no way I want to be an Olympian after their scorn, especially if I cannot rule my domain with my wife. I wanted to see how you were fairing though." Suddenly his black eyes narrowed and he stared at his son calculatingly. "You look different."

Nico blushed. "We determined the healing powers I have now did this. Apparently this is what I would have looked like if…"

_I hadn't spent my days in the shadows or in Tartarus._

Will squeezed his hand and Hades gave them both an intrigued look.

"You remind me of your mother and sister even more now. It is not just the eyes anymore." He shook his head, and Nico caught a hint of sadness in his gaze. "I should be going now."

"Okay. I hope everything goes well, father."

"I do as well, Nico. Farwell."

Everyone turned away as he assumed his godly form and disappeared. Those around him were left staring at Nico and the Apollo campers until Will spoke.

"So," he began with a nervous smile, "can I borrow you and have you help out in the infirmary for a bit?"

* * *

"Nico, the cut on her leg is infected. You need to sing to dissolve the impurities from the wound."

The Italian glowered at his boyfriend, his arms crossed defiantly.

"I just healed four other people with my newfound healing hands, and now you're saying I have to sing? Why would I have to do that?"

"Ambrosia and plain healing don't get rid of infection as well as singing a hymn does, sunshine. The trouble is though what hymn to sing since its Hades you'll be singing to, not Apollo."

Nico was suddenly glad the Hypnos girl with the infection was sound asleep.

"There is no way I'm singing to my father, Will. I am the Ghost King and prince of the Underworld. I would never live it down."

Will's blue eyes grew big and he stuck out his lower lip, hands clasping in front of him pleadingly.

"Pretty please with strawberries on top?"

"No. Just because you found out I like strawberries doesn't mean I'll…" Suddenly Will's face was only an inch away from his own, a small smirk on his lips as he looked down on Nico with hooded eyes. The sight made Nico's heart rate speed up just a little bit as he tried to ignore the way Will was looking at him.

A hand resting on Nico's side, the son of Apollo must not have realized he was unconsciously making the shadows around them dim the room. Nico would have pointed it out, but he was too focused on his boyfriend.

"Pretty please with me on top?" He purred.

As fast as the speed of light, light blossomed from Nico's skin as if he were radioactive. The room they were standing in immediately warmed up, chasing away the shadows, and there was no doubt the flash had been seen by someone outside the curtained area they were currently in.

" _Di immortalis,_ Solace!" Nico whispered harshly, his face on fire. "You know saying things like that around me is not allowed!"

Blinking innocently, Will motioned to the camper on the bed.

"Will you still sing a short hymn for her, please? Also, you're still glowing and it's adorable."

Mortified, Nico willed the light he was exuding to dissipate. When he was no longer acting as a light source he turned to the daughter of Hypnos and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered under his breath.

Will was about to give a suggestion, but before he could Nico stretched his hands out and sang awkwardly.

" _Death, death, go away. Come again another day. If you don't, Will will be mad, so father please heal the girl so I can get out of here."_

The son of Apollo gaped at the son of Hades.

"That was one of the worst hymns I've ever heard in my life! There's no way your father will rid her of the infect—"

However, before he could finish his statement a light glow came from the girl's leg. Nico smirked triumphantly as he carefully undid the wrapping and revealed her wound to be gone.

"I revoke my last two statements. Good job, sunshine!"

Crossing his arms once more, Nico nodded. "Of course. Besides, it's not like you could have done a better job."

"Ouch. I don't know if I want to give you the reward I was planning on giving you now."

A blush rose to Nico's cheeks. "I am fourteen, if not over eighty years old! I'm not some little kid that needs to be rewarded for doing something right."

"Are you sure? I have a lollipop with your name on it," Will winked.

Nico cursed as his skin began to glow again. "You are going to me the death of me, Solace. I am not even joking."

"It would be a good way to go, wouldn't it?"

Before he could respond, Percy ran into the room shouting something about Kayla accidentally opening a fissure near the horseshoe of cabins. Sadly, he quickly became distracted when he noticed his "little brother" glowing faintly.

"Whoa!" The son of Poseidon exclaimed. "I knew you were feeling better, di Angelo, but you're literally glowing with health!"

It was ten minutes later Nico had to apologize to Annabeth for temporarily blinding her boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this feel free to leave a kudos or comment, and thanks those who [support](https://ko-fi.com/U6U08JKG) me!


End file.
